Tonight
by LimboLoner
Summary: "Brittany was pulling out all the stops because tonight was important, and she wanted it to be special in every possible way."


_Just because I felt like writing fluff...and smut_

* * *

><p>Santana was ready to go home. She was bored and exhausted, and she just wanted to leave.<p>

She had spent the past ten hours in her office, filing paperwork for an upcoming case and re-reading through clauses, making small adjustments for her many clients. She loved being an attorney; it gave her a sense of authority, even in a large city like New York. But, most of the work was pretty tedious and tiring, and she dreaded the days when she spent her time locked in her office, reading papers. Those were the days when she almost hated being a lawyer, and today had been one of those days.

As she was closing up her office on her way out, she took a deep breath and tried to let the calming sense of freedom wash over her. It was almost seven, and she had promised Brittany that she would be home by six, so she was in a bit of a rush.

"See you later, Santana," her intern, said as she made her way out.

"Don't forget about the meeting with Hudson tomorrow. I've got high expectations for you, Quinn!" Santana yelled over her shoulder, as she waved her hand in the air and disappeared down the long hallway, briefcase in hand.

Santana had a lot on her plate, and she was easily overstressed. But Quinn seemed to make her life less-hectic, and Santana was slowly beginning to trust the woman with more important tasks and responsibilities. For the first time since Santana had started her own practice a couple of years ago, she had found an assistant who didn't drive her completely bonkers. Quinn was smart and trustworthy; she had a prowess that rivaled Santana's and didn't have any quirks that drove the Latina insane. Santana simply enjoyed Quinn's company, and she was willing to give the woman a chance.

"I won't let you down!" the Latina heard Quinn call out behind her as she stepped into the elevator.

Santana had scheduled a meeting with an executive of a corporate company tomorrow, and she was finally going to let Quinn take the reigns. She had done work for the particular business before and had pretty much laid out all the important stuff for her intern, so she wasn't _really _worried. Plus, she had complete faith in Quinn. And in a few years—who knew—maybe she would make Quinn her partner.

The ride home was surprisingly quiet and peaceful. There weren't nearly as many people out and about, and it was nice to be able to drive without running into ridiculous traffic.

She lived a few miles west of her office building, in a wealthier neighborhood. Her apartment was very nice and spacious, and the bills were proof of the sky high real estate prices for a half-decent place in the city. But, she was making quite a bit of money now, so she really didn't mind. And even though she could manage to pay for all the monthly expenses herself, Brittany still insisted on contributing her portion. Even if it was almost next-to-nothing.

Once she had pulled up to her apartment and parked her car out front, she felt a sudden wave of happiness and excitement crash over her. She had momentarily forgotten how much she loved coming home to her girlfriend, and the new bubbling sensation coursing through her was a reminder.

She exited her car and left the door open behind her. She put her briefcase into her left hand, while her right one smoothed over her blouse, blazer, and pencil skirt. She attempted to fix her curly and flowing hair, which was surely a complete mess by now, and she reached behind her to pull out the heels she had discarded in trade of much comfier, but less sexy flats. When she was content, she shut the car door behind her and locked it.

As she entered her building and rode the elevator to the top floor, she continued to adjust her disheveled clothes and hair.

When she finally reached her apartment, she unlocked the doors and proceeded inside, setting her stuff down on the table immediately to her left.

She could smell the sweet aromas emanating from the kitchen down the hall. Brittany was making her dinner, and by the smell of it, it was the Latina's favorite food. God, she loved her girlfriend.

"Brittany?" Santana called as she continued through her apartment and rounded the corner.

Before she even had time to react, soft lips were crashing into hers and molding themselves in a way only a certain blonde woman could, and warm hands were being placed on her cheeks.

"Mmmmm," Santana mumbled through the kiss, as Brittany's tongue slipped into her own mouth, searching and caressing with every stroke. It was soft and sensual, and it made Santana's knees a little weak.

"What was that for?" Santana asked, as she gasped suddenly when the two of them parted. Brittany rested her forehead to Santana's and giggled at the Latina's dazed state.

"Just saying hello," Brittany sang as she bent forward to lay a small kiss to Santana's nose.

Santana's breath hitched, and the blonde smiled widely, knowing the effect she had on her girlfriend.

"I missed you today," Brittany explained as she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and laid her chin on the Latina's shoulder.

With the blonde's body pressed tightly against hers, Santana could feel right through Brittany's shirt and to her breasts. She squirmed at the sudden arousal shooting through her body, and she tried to ignore it to focus on how comfortable she felt in her love's arms.

"I missed you too, Britt," Santana turned her head to nuzzle into the blonde's neck.

Once they had separated hesitantly, Brittany smiled again, and Santana took the moment to look over the blonde's attire.

Brittany was wearing short cotton shorts that hugged her ass perfectly and left her long, lean legs completely bare. She had on a grey t-shirt that Santana was pretty sure was hers, and was definitely lacking a bra. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun that helped accentuate her crystal blue eyes. Even in simple sleep clothes, Brittany was gorgeous.

"I made you dinner," Brittany's eyes had lightened up at Santana's obvious gawking, and she secretly loved every second of it. "And don't worry, it's not cold. I knew when you said six you actually meant seven," Brittany leaned forward to peck at the Latina's lips before turning on her heels and running back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

Santana let a huge grin appear on her face as she sighed deeply with contentment. Of course Brittany knew Santana even better than she knew herself.

"I'm gonna go change, Britt," the Latina called as she started walking down the corridor towards their bedroom. But before she could make it past the kitchen, Brittany was in front of her, blocking the way.

"No," the blonde stopped her. "Leave your work clothes on," Brittany raised her eyebrows suggestively. "You look super hot," she admitted, and Santana felt her cheeks heat up and turn crimson red.

She shouldn't have been embarrassed; after all, she had been hoping to get this reaction from all the primping she had done on the way up to the apartment. But, it didn't matter. Brittany always had this affect on her.

"Oookay," she agreed, nodding her head.

Brittany stared at her with hungry, yet familiar eyes, and Santana felt a sudden chill cross her skin. She knew that look better than almost every other. She was totally getting laid tonight, and her heart beat sped up a bit at the realization. To say it had been a while was a definite understatement. But either Brittany had been too tired from dance, or Santana too busy with work, and all the tension had built up until they were like sexually charged teenagers again. Santana just hadn't realized that tonight was going to be her lucky night. Maybe she would have rushed home sooner if she had known.

"Good," Brittany finished before turning back towards the stove and the pasta she was tending to.

Santana stayed where she was, watching the blonde with anxious and seductive eyes. She groaned softly, knowing that she wasn't going to enjoy dinner now, because all her thoughts would be consumed with the possibilities of _afterwards_.

But, she could always try and convince Brittany to take a small break from making dinner…

"Take off your shoes and come and help me, San," Brittany called from the kitchen.

Brittany was sneakily grinning with accomplishment. She could tell what was going through the Latina's mind by the sudden quietness and the oddly heavy air surrounding them. And Brittany didn't want it any other way. She was pulling out all the stops because tonight was important, and she wanted it to be special in every possible way. Starting with Santana's favorite meal: spaghetti.

She hadn't been aware of Santana's approach until comforting arms were wrapping around her waist, and hot breaths were felt on her neck. She shuddered at the feeling.

And when greedy hands began sliding down her sides to her ass, groping and feeling, she jumped out of the Latina's grasp, suddenly aware of how much she had already initiated. She turned in her stance to stare at confused and eager brown eyes.

"No," she scolded, holding up her hands, cautioning. As much as she was looking forward to _that_ part of the night, she had worked really hard on planning every little detail of the evening, and _that _was coming _after_ dinner.

She watched as Santana's face grew confused and into a pleading scowl.

"If you're not going to help, you can go sit over there and wait until I'm done," Brittany ordered while pointing to the breakfast nook to the side of the kitchen.

Santana chuckled quietly at Brittany's abrupt authority, and she simply shook her head at herself. She knew it was a hopeless attempt; when Brittany made plans, she tended to see them through all the way.

So, she placed a quick kiss to Brittany's shoulder before walking over to the kitchen table and sitting down.

A few minutes later, the blonde was carrying two plates over, stacked high with noodles and sauce. Then, she made another trip to bring over salad, bread, and red wine. When she finally sat down to join the Latina, she took a deep breath, exhaled, and grinned. Dinner looked perfect.

"This looks amazing, babe," Santana acknowledged, before diving into the food. She was starving and spaghetti was her favorite after all.

In between bites of dinner, they made casual conversation. Santana told Brittany about work and Quinn and the upcoming case she had entrusted to the woman, while Brittany told Santana about her latest rehersals for her dance company's upcoming show. It was easy conversation—their usual, everyday ramblings. And it still felt just as comforting and familiar as always.

Brittany poured a couple glasses of their favorite wine half-way through dinner, and they took appreciative sips every minute or so, smiling adoringly at each other through clear glass. Neither of them could help the overwhelming feeling of satisfaction flowing through their bodies, humming and spinning frantically within them. And then there was that charge; that electrifying and buzzing sexual charge that seemed stronger than ever before, and it was making it harder and harder for Santana to concentrate on how good her dinner truly was.

"So, what's all this for?" Santana finally asked, as she scooped up her last forkful of noodles.

Brittany raised her eyebrows questioningly and smirked knowingly into her wine glass.

"No reason," she shook her head as she continued to eat, lying through her teeth.

Santana wasn't buying it; the blonde was up to something. But Santana could also tell that whatever it was, Brittany wasn't going to spill the beans until she was ready. Just like dinner and sex and whatever this surprise was, Brittany held all the power, and Santana was simply waiting for the orders.

Santana rolled her eyes, and Brittany took notice. Of course Santana knew she was planning something—it was nearly impossible to keep secrets from the one woman who could see right through her. But, she was positive that she had kept everything super discreet this time, so she really didn't care if Santana had caught on to her excitement.

When they finished, and Santana stood to her feet to begin clearing the table, Brittany stopped her again.

"Come on, Britt. At least let me thank you for making dinner," the Latina pleaded with a pouty lip and begging eyes. It was hard to say no to a begging Santana, so Brittany nodded her head in agreement.

As Santana did the dishes, Brittany stared at her sexy and beautiful girlfriend. It was hard not to ogle because the Latina truly did look hot in her business clothes. Brittany didn't think it was even possible for Santana to look more attractive, except perhaps naked. But that thought wasn't helping the sudden throb beginning between her legs. And if she wasn't careful, she would end up being the one throwing her plans altogether.

Brittany eventually stood up to join the Latina in the kitchen and began helping her finish cleaning up. They worked together, putting away the food and dishes, and before they knew it, the kitchen was spotless, and anticipation was rolling in waves around them again.

The blonde stepped forward after a few moments to take Santana's hand, before she began pulling the Latina out of the room and to the hallway. She led her down the corridor to their master bedroom and shut the door behind them. When she turned to meet curious eyes, she bit her lip.

Santana noticed the light coming from their bathroom. The door was slightly ajar, and she could make out a flickering from within.

Brittany moved closer to the Latina to whisper in her ear.

"I'll make you a bath if you want?" she asked, knowing perfectly well what Santana's answer would be. Santana loved taking baths, especially if a tall blonde was joining her.

Santana nodded her head and Brittany chuckled softly.

"Okay," the blonde whispered as she moved away from the Latina to enter the bathroom to start the water.

Santana could hear the bath filling and she gulped. She couldn't figure out what saintly deed she had done to deserve this type of spoiling. For the most part, she had been working constantly for the past six months, too busy to plan anything romantic for the two of them. And now Brittany was treating her like royalty and she just didn't get it.

"Alright San, it's ready," she heard Brittany say before she moved to follow the blonde into the bathroom.

When she pushed open the door and entered the room, she gasped.

There were scented candles everywhere—on practically every open surface, flickering lightly and illuminating the room. It smelled like vanilla and cocoa butter, and Santana immediately relaxed at the wonderful aromas seeping into her system.

Brittany had filled the large clawfoot bathtub to the top with steaming water and bubbly soap. There were little glasses of champagne off to the side, resting on a wooden vanity. The tiled floor was glimmering with the beautiful reflection above, and Santana wanted to cry at how perfect this moment was.

"Brittany," she exhaled and smiled brightly as she found gorgeously translucent, azure eyes from across the room.

"Do you like it?" the blonde woman asked, lifting her hands and motioning around the large bathroom.

Santana didn't even feel the need to answer that question; she simply bounded across the floor towards her girlfriend and wrapped her tan arms around the blonde tightly.

"God, I love you so much," she mumbled, and Brittany chuckled above her, placing her arms on the Latina's shoulders to push her back and look into her chocolate eyes.

They stared at each other for a few moments; wide, brilliant smiles matching on their faces.

The blonde placed her hand on the Latina's cheek before resting a delicate kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"Take off your clothes," she whispered and Santana felt goose bumps spread across her skin. And though it took a few seconds for her to compose herself, she complied eagerly.

She removed her jacket first, and then began unbuttoning her cream, silk blouse slowly. Her eyes never left blue ones.

Then she felt pale fingers fumbling with the zipper on the side of her dark-colored skirt. And by the time she had undone the last button of her top, Brittany had successfully slipped her skirt down her legs until it was lying about her feet.

She watched Brittany's eyes bulge, and Santana smirked subtly, realizing that the only garments attached to her body were black, lacey and quite revealing.

The Latina stepped out of the pile of clothes at her feet, and reached for the blonde's body across from her.

She slipped her fingers under the cotton shirt and looked deep into Brittany's eyes, searching for permission. When she noticed a gentle nod, she smiled and began pulling the grey shirt up the blonde's pale and taut torso, slowly revealing two round and perfect breasts. Brittany moved her arms above her head so Santana could completely remove the shirt, and once it was free, the Latina dropped it to the ground and moved even closer to Brittany, until there was barely a millimeter of space between them.

"Hi," Santana said as she reached to pull a stray hair away from the blonde's face and tuck it behind her ear. She was so extremely giddy at the moment, she felt like a virgin again.

"Thank you," Santana continued, as she put her hands on Brittany's waist. She slowly tucked her fingers into the blonde's shorts and underwear and began tugging the last articles of clothing down her legs.

"I don't know why you're doing all this," she placed a kiss to Brittany's cheek once her shorts hit the floor, leaving her completely naked. "But, thank you," she smiled and leaned forward to plant her lips to the blonde's neck and begin sucking greedily.

Brittany didn't hesitate to release a loud moan, which echoed into the tiled room. It felt so goddamn amazing to be this close to Santana again, but a small voice in the back of her mind was reminding her that a bath was just that—a bath. And she didn't want to get ahead of herself with what was sure to be mind-blowingly incredible sex.

So, as Santana continued to plant hot, wet kisses to her neck, she reached around the smaller girl's chest to unclasp the lace bra. Brittany pulled the article down Santana's arms and let it fall, joining the other clothes on the floor. Then, she slipped her fingers in the Latina's underwear and pushed them down tan thighs, until they were no longer attached to the small, petite frame in front of her.

She kicked away the pile of clothes at her feet, and stepped apart from a disappointed Santana to grab her hand and tug her towards the bathtub.

"No sex yet, just a bath," Brittany pointed a stern finger towards Santana and smiled, knowing the frustration eminent on the Latina's face.

Santana groaned but obeyed and followed the blonde towards the bathtub. They both released their hands to steady themselves as they lowered their bodies into the incredibly warm and relaxing water. Santana felt the effects almost instantaneously.

"This is incredible, Britt," Santana said as she sunk further into the bubble bath across from Brittany. Their legs tangled in the middle, but the tub was large enough to give them plenty of space.

Santana immediately reached for a rubber band on the nearby counter and began tying up her hair in a bun so it wouldn't get wet. When she was finished, she looked across to the blonde and sighed. After the recent influx of clients and business and the resulting exhaustion and stress, this was exactly what she needed.

"Do you want some?" Brittany asked, pointing to the two glasses of alcohol behind her. Santana nodded.

When the blonde reached across to hand the champagne to the Latina, their fingers grazed briefly and Santana felt a small current of electricity jump from her skin to Brittany's. It had been a while since she had felt _that_. The sexual desire pumping through her was starting to become unbearable, so she tried to concentrate on how amazingly relaxing the bath was.

She took a small sip from the glass and hummed appreciatively. Everything about this moment was perfect, and she closed her eyes.

Santana didn't know how long they stayed like that. It might have been ten minutes, or it could have been hours. All she knew was that they had reached a point when the water had cooled down dramatically, the bubbles were almost completely gone, and the sexual tension between herself and Brittany had finally reached its peak. She was done being patient, and when Brittany finally stood up, her body nakedly dripping with water, she knew the blonde was in agreement.

The Latina couldn't help but watch as Brittany stepped out of the water and across the tiled floor to the rack of fluffy towels on the other side of the bathroom. It was hard not to stare at the perfectly toned and curved body of the woman she loved.

As Brittany wrapped herself in a white towel and began drying herself, Santana finally followed lead and stood from the tub. The blonde moved around the bathroom and began slowly blowing out the candles one at a time, until the room was almost dark; the only light coming from the few remaining flames and the glow from their bedroom.

Brittany noticed the keyed up expression on Santana's face when she turned around to observe the Latina picking up a towel, and she felt the slick heat between her legs continue to grow hotter, in potent anticipation.

So, she slowly made her way to the Latina's side and stood before the smiling brunette. Their eyes met for a brief second, before they were trailing towards soft, pink lips. And before Santana even had time to register what was happening, Brittany was attacking her mouth again, except this time, it was much more aggressive and extremely intoxicating.

The blonde let the towel that had been wrapped around her fall to the ground. She lifted her two hands, until they found the Latina's neck, and she began kissing firmly and sloppily. She pulled Santana's plump top lip in between her own and started sucking with no hesitation. Her tongue finally touched the gap in front of Santana's mouth, and she stroked gently, asking for permission. Santana didn't hesitate to open so Brittany's warm muscle could enter.

The taste was so extraordinarily stimulating. Kissing Santana like this was probably Brittany's most favorite thing to do. She tasted so sweet, like candy peppermint and coffee. Plus, there was the left-over flavor of champagne on her tongue that was marvelous.

Next, she was sliding her arms down, pulling the Latina's towel away as well, leaving the two of them stark naked. Brittany stepped closer, and wrapped her arms around Santana's back as the two of them continued to heavily make out.

After a few moments, Brittany was pushing the Latina back and out of the bathroom; their lips never parting for a second. And when they finally entered the cool comfort of their bedroom, Brittany took a moment to breathe and began moving kisses down Santana's neck. The Latina was gasping loudly and letting pathetic moans escape her moth.

Santana's legs hit the back of the bed before Brittany had realized, so they toppled over—the blonde landing on top of the Latina. They giggled briefly before noticing the position they were currently in, and then wet swollen lips were moving against each other in raw passion and need once more.

Brittany's hands slowly made their way down from Santana's neck to her chest. And when her fingers reached soft mounds, the Latina whimpered loudly into the blonde's ear. Brittany cupped Santana's breasts in her palms and began kneading them with care and gentle persistence until the Latina was squirming uncomfortably beneath her. So, she scooted down the tan body, leaving warm kisses across caramel skin until her mouth was close to the Latina's left nipple.

The blonde began placing tender kisses in a circle on Santana's breast, consciously missing the small erect nipple in the center. And when Santana groaned loudly for the millionth time, Brittany finally surrendered, and brought her mouth to where Santana was begging for it. She molded her lips into an 'o' shape and began sucking, as her tongue lapped at the sensitive skin.

"Hmmmpf," Santana whimpered loudly again at the overwhelming pleasure coursing through her bloodstream. She closed her eyes tightly as her head rolled back. God, she missed this.

Brittany was taking her sweet time, and she loved every second of it. And as her lips and tongue continued to caress one of Santana's pert breasts, her hand began rubbing against the other, continuously causing the Latina to release even more frantic and pleading noises.

But, Santana had waited too long to be teased like this, so in an instant, she was swinging her legs around the back of Brittany and flipping them over, until she was straddling the blonde.

"Whoa there," Brittany laughed as she took a moment to breathe and register what had happened. She looked deeply into brown eyes before Santana was leaning in for another kiss, except this one was even softer and more sensual. There were only gentle tongues moving and caressing each other with unadulterated desire and love. Brittany's eyes rolled to the back of her head as Santana lowered herself to press against the blonde, their chests meeting in the most perfect way.

Santana wasn't willing to wait anymore; the built up want was too powerful to ignore. She knew she was soaked, and as her wet center came in contact with Brittany's firm abs, she whimpered into their kiss.

The throbbing at her center was incessant, but in this moment, all she wanted was to make Brittany feel as wonderful and lucky as she felt. All the pampering and special treatment _definitely_ deserved a mind-blowing orgasm, and Santana wasn't holding back anymore.

Her tan arm began snaking its way down the blonde's stomach, and when her fingers finally came into contact with slick heat, Brittany gasped.

"_Santana_," Brittany whined through a kiss and bucked up her hips, involuntarily. She was just as desperate and turned on as the Latina.

Santana then removed her lips from Brittany's and smiled as she moved her mouth down to suck on the blonde's neck. While her tongue was working on the blonde's pulse point, her fingers were sinking further into wet flesh and sliding across Brittany's slit. She didn't hesitate to find the swollen bundle of nerves at the top of her folds, and she slowly began circling the mound with her thumb, while her other fingers dipped downwards.

"Hmmmmm," Brittany moaned as her head flew further back into the mattress. It felt absolutely amazing to have Santana touching her intimately again. It had been _way _too long.

And when Santana's lips found hers again and two fingers pushed deep inside her in one quick movement, she was silently thanking the gods for Santana's existence. _No one _else could make her feel so strong yet so totally powerless at the same time.

The Latina began pumping in and out at a constant tempo, and Brittany's hips lifted to meet every thrust, insatiably. It was too much and not enough at the same time; she felt like she was flying, and she hadn't even come yet.

And on one particular thrust, when Santana managed to curl her fingers so she hit just the right spot, Brittany screamed loudly into the room. "Fuck!" Santana giggled into their kiss.

Brittany didn't swear very often, but this was so _damn _amazing, that she couldn't hold it back.

And as Santana continued, every time she inserted three fingers deep inside Brittany, she would curl her them so perfectly, never missing her target spot once. She had been making love to Brittany for so many years now that she knew the blonde's body a thousand times better than her own. When they were like this, with Brittany wrapped around her finger—in more ways than one—she had complete control. And that control was addictive and incredibly invigorating.

"Holy shiiiiiit," Brittany finally exhaled loudly as familiar waves of pleasure began crashing over her. Her body was tensing up faster than she could control and with a final push, she was tumbling over the edge, screaming out Santana's name and shaking uncontrollably.

Santana continued to rub at the blonde's clit until Brittany's back hit the mattress again and the clenching on her fingers was much less severe. When the trembling had ceased, she removed her fingers and wiped them on the surrounding sheets.

She took a moment to observe the blonde; with her eyes tightly closed and her chest rising and falling quickly, Santana couldn't remember her looking any sexier. When she leaned in to press a kiss to Brittany's sweaty temple, the blonde let out a breathless laugh.

"What?' Santana asked, curious. She rested her chin on the blonde's shoulder and looked up to watch the beautiful woman above her.

Brittany opened her eyes and smiled. "That was incredible," she exhaled and turned her eyes down to meet brown ones. Santana nodded in agreement before kissing Brittany's chin.

They laid there for a few moments while Brittany caught her breath. And before Santana remembered that she was still very much turned-on, she was being flipped over and straddled.

Brittany leaned down to suck on the Latina's earlobe lightly.

"But…" Brittany placed a kiss to Santana's cheek. "Tonight is about you," she finished as she smiled and dipped her mouth to meet the Latina's again.

Of course, how could Santana forget? For some unknown reason, Brittany had decided that tonight was about pandering to Santana's needs. Though, in this moment, Santana wasn't about to complain.

She knew she was positively dripping from her core. She couldn't ever remember being this turned on. And now that she thought about it, Brittany could probably dry-hump her a few times and she would be tumbling into the pleasurable bliss of orgasm. And then Brittany was unlocking their lips and staring down at her with such perfect adoration that she wanted to cry.

Brittany began placing kisses to Santana's face and neck, before moving down further. She trailed her lips across breasts and firm stomach, before stopping right below Santana's belly button. She smiled into the skin as she touched her entire face to Santana's lower-waist. Even from above, Brittany could smell the Latina's arousal, and her mouth was watering.

Santana was beginning to squirm again and started letting out breathy pleas for Brittany to move down further. Brittany continued to grin into sweaty flesh and took a deep breath as she prepared herself.

Then, she placed a final kiss to the Latina's belly before slipping to her knees, right between Santana's legs.

With her shins pressed firmly into soft carpet, Brittany leaned forward to inhale the addictively sweet scent of Santana. She took the Latina's two tanned legs and placed them on her shoulders before sinking her head further into the brunette and breathing in again.

She placed kisses to the inside of Santana's thighs, slowly making her way towards where the Latina needed her most. She wanted to drag this out as long as possible. But when she noticed Santana's arching back and helpless whimpers, she couldn't contain herself anymore.

So, she leaned in to place an open-mouthed kiss to Santana's sex. Her lips were immediately coated in the Latina's arousal, and the feeling spurred her on.

"Ughhh," Santana moaned as her hands found the back of Brittany's head and threaded themselves in golden hair.

Then the blonde began making long licks from Santana's slit to right below her clit, torturing and teasingly slowly.

At this point, the Latina couldn't contain the obnoxious pants and whimpers escaping her lips. This was too perfect to hold back. And every time Brittany's tongue would move and stop right below her most sensitive spot, Santana would whimper and buck up, hoping to inadvertently receive some friction.

When Brittany finally moved her tongue down to enter Santana, the brunette was a writhing mess. She flicked her tongue a few times as she thrust in and out, earning even louder groans above her.

She knew Santana was close to coming, as the muscles around her lips and tongue were tightening. So, in one final movement, she led her lips up Santana's sex and to her clit. She quickly wrapped her lips around the sensitive bundle and began sucking unrelentingly; her tongue moving in circles around the tip. And before she knew it, Santana was shaking beneath her as the Latina's legs clenched around her head. She was suffocating on Santana's pleasure, and it was pure heaven.

"Fuuuuuuck," Santana yelled as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over her. It was so powerful that she couldn't even breathe, and her orgasm continued on for what seemed like forever.

With Brittany still sucking on her now-sensitive clit, Santana wanted to cry. But the intensity of her pleasure was still coursing through her, and she didn't even have time to catch her breath before she was coming again.

Her hands moved from Brittany's hair to the comforter beneath her. She clenched the fabric, tightly, and didn't let go until the final wave of her orgasm had passed.

She must have gone a minute without breathing because when she finally came down, she was gasping and inhaling incessantly. She unconsciously loosened her hold on Brittany's head, so the blonde could catch her breath as well.

"Jesus Christ," Santana exhaled and brought her palm to her forehead to wipe away the hairs that were sticking to her sweaty skin.

Brittany laughed as she finally moved off the ground and back up to her girlfriend. She laid soft kisses to Santana's face and whispered "I love you," before standing up to stare down at her exhausted Latina.

This was exactly where she wanted Santana: with her walls down and her anxiety and stress from work flushed away. It may have taken a meal, bath, and incredible sex to get her here, but she had, and she was ready. Because tonight was important, and she wanted it to be special in every single way.

"Is this a thank you for those flowers I bought you a year ago, because I can't for the life of me understand what all this is for?" Santana asked, as she chuckled and opened her eyes to look up at a smiling Brittany.

Brittany shook her head before turning around to walk to the dresser behind her.

Santana continued to look up, incredulous to the state she was in. When Brittany turned around, with a small _something _in her hand, Santana's eyes widened and she felt her stomach drop.

"Nooo," Brittany answered as she walked back to the bed. Santana sat up quickly, obviously having noticed what Brittany was holding.

"This is me proposing to you," Brittany finished as she got to one knee and held out the small velvet box she had just collected. She watched as a small tear fell from Santana's eye as she flipped open the box, revealing a silver ring with a rather large diamond. She had worked her fucking ass off to afford it, but this moment was worth every penny.

She cleared her throat before she opened her mouth to say the words she had memorized.

"Santana Lopez," she exhaled and smiled up at her now crying girlfriend. "I've loved you for practically my whole life—since the day we met. You are the most amazing, inspiring, strong-willed, and caring person I have ever known and I remind myself every day how lucky I am to have you."

Santana's eyes were blurring up from the tears, so she brought the back of her hand across her face to wipe them away, and she sniffled softly. She had not been expecting _this. _

"And I know that I want to be with you for the rest of my life, because no one can make me happier than you can. No one _gets_ me like you do."

She paused as she reached forward to grab a hold of Santana's hand tightly and look up into foggy brown eyes.

"And I promise that if you marry me, I will make every night as special as this one, because you deserve nothing less. You are my other half, Santana, and I cannot live without you."

Brittany felt her own tears on the brink of spilling from her eyes as she continued.

"So, Santana Lopez," she took a second to smile widely at the Latina—the love of her life, before finishing the last four words she had waited her whole life to say. "Will you marry me?"

She barely finished the question before Santana was in her arms, kissing her hungrily with intense love and passion. She assumed that was a yes.

Santana couldn't even form words, so she settled for a fast nod once she pulled away from their kiss. Brittany laughed with exuberance, and Santana couldn't hold back a happy sob.

And when the blonde reached for Santana's long, slender finger, she took the engagement ring out of the box. Once she slipped the perfectly-fitting ring on the Latina's hand, the feeling of accomplishment and delirious happiness settled over Brittany.

"Yes, Britt-Britt," Santana grinned as words were slowly forming again. "I would be honored to marry you."

* * *

><p><em>Damn, that stuff is hard to write. I'm such an angsty person that this was almost too difficult. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for any errors, and leave a review so I know what you think. Thanks!<em>


End file.
